


Ne s'achète pas la classe

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pictures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je t’en prie, elle va être ici dans un instant, c’est la première fois qu’elle vient chez moi... si le gâches, je jure que je vais t’Endolorir ! »
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Ne s'achète pas la classe

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ne s’achète pas la classe**

« Patmol, je ne plaisante pas, rends-moi ça immédiatement ! » James avait le visage rouge, une chose qui fait rire Sirius encore plus qu’il fît déjà. Il avait un bout de papier dans les mains, et à plusieurs reprises il observait avant ça et ensuite son ami, qui le poursuivait désormais depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ils étaient dans le jardin de la maison de Potter, le soleil les frappa implacablement. C’était un été moite pour les paramètres de ces anglaises, mais Sirius continua à courir, insouciant de la canicule.

« Allez, James ! Je suis sûr qu’il ne déplairait pas à Lily voir ça ! » il se moquant de lui, et ensuite il fuit, quand son ami sprinta vers lui.

« Je t’en prie, elle va être ici dans un instant, c’est la première fois qu’elle vient chez moi... si le gâches, je jure que je vais t’Endolorir ! » il lui menaça. Sirius ne se préoccupa pas de ça, et il continua à courir et à regarder le bout de papier qu’il avait dans la main : une photographie.

Il était arrivé proche de l’allée, quand il s’heurta avec une figure non identifiée que, occupé à faire autre, il n’avait pas vu.

Les deux tombèrent à terre, et quand le garçon leva les yeux, il rencontra le regarde d’une Lily Evans _bien_ furieuse.

« Bon sang, Sirius ! C’est possible que tu ne peux pas éviter de causer des problèmes aussi quand cours innocemment ? » elle bougonna, en acceptant un bras que le garçon lui tendait. À ce moment-là, James les atteignit.

« Innocemment mon œil ! » il cria, en jetant un coup d’œil à son ami, et ensuite il adoucit le regard, en s’adressant à Lily. « Salut, Lily. Bienvenue. » il lui dit, avec un sourire.

La fille rit, en notant comme James essaya de s’empêcher de tuer Sirius. À ce moment-là, son attention fut attirée par un objet tombé à terre après la collision avec Sirius. Elle prit la photographie et l’observa, en levant un sourcil.

« Heu... Lily, je pense vraiment que tu pusses la ranger maintenant, je veux dire, c’est seulement une vieille photo, n’y a pas rien intéressant et… » en interrompant le radoter incohérent de James, tant Sirius comme Lily s’éclatèrent à rire, le garçon bruyamment, la fille avec une main devant la bouche, signe qu’elle aurait aimé se retenir, mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je suis désolée, James, je ne voulais, pas, mais... » elle dit, entre les rizières. « Je ne savais pas que tu eusses passer par une phase afro. » elle tourna la photo, qui montra James entouré par une masse des cheveux crépus et incultes. Le garçon bouda.

« À votre connaissance. » il affirma. « Normalement je n’ai pas les cheveux bouclés. C’est juste que ce jour-là y avait beaucoup d’humidité. » il se défendit, mais il ne fit qu’empirer la situation.

Quand Lily se remit de rire, elle s’approchant au garçon, avec une expression douce dans le visage. Elle lui donna un baiser timide sur les lèvres, et elle sourit.

« À ta manière, tu étais fascinante, ne te préoccupe pas. » elle murmura, et ensuite elle se dirigea vers la maison, devant le regard stupéfait des deux amis.

James se tourna vers Sirius, avec d’un aire satisfait.

« Si trouves autres photos ridicules de moi, préviens-moi, Patmol. » il lui dit, fier, alors que l’autre hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas qui est plus ridicule entre vous. » il commenta à voix basse, en suivant la fille à la maison.

Femmes : dépourvues des sens de l’humour !


End file.
